


From Dusk 'til Dawn

by starryrosez



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nightsky!Keith, Sun!Lance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, day and night au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryrosez/pseuds/starryrosez
Summary: The brief time in which the day and night switch positions only occur twice a day: dusk and dawn. It is in these moments two lovers can meet and bask in their eternal love.





	1. Until Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing Gayson's and keiismah's art for this Au, I knew I had to write something for them.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At dawn, two lovers are finally reunited after a night apart.

Keith watches as the black hues of the night begin to blend with the colorful shades of dawn. One of Keith's favorite parts of the day is watching the sun rise over the horizon and give light to the world below (really anything the sun does leaves Keith with a warm feeling all over). Over the horizon he spots the sun, gleaming in all his beauty.

He knows that many on the surface have worshipped the sun. They have called him several names, Ra, Apollo, Helios, but there was only one person who knew the sun's true name. The night sky. After all, the night is the sun's lover.

Lance appears on the horizon, waving his orange and yellow shimmering cape over the Earth and casting down golden beams of light. Keith smiles, the stars on his face sparkling as he approaches Lance. Lance looks especially bright today. He's humming along to the song the birds are singing. From where Keith is standing, one can see that Lance's white hair is actually a cloud that changes based off of Lance's mood. As of this moment, the cloud is in a shade of blue and pink, reflecting how happy Lance is. Seeing how cheerful Lance is making Keith blush, the star-like freckles on his face glowing. He comes up behind the sun and hugs him. Peppering kisses on the nape of the light of his world's neck.

"Hey sunshine," Keith greets.

Lance turns around eagerly, always happy to see Keith before returning the embrace. Keith cups Lance's face before bringing their lips together.

"Hey sparkly mullet," Lance replies, a smirk forming on his face.

Keith flushes as he pushes his lover away, "Stop calling me that."

"Never my dark prince," Lance chuckles as he sits down. His work is done, which means that dawn will be ending soon. They don't have much time, soon they will have to go their separate ways until dusk. The night takes his seat next to the sun and rests his head on the latter's shoulder. Lance runs his hands through Keith's hair, the stars in the black hair twinkling from the contact. Keith sighs contently as Lance taps his shoulder.

"Look," Lance says as he points to a corner of the Earth where it's raining. He snaps his finger and immediately the clouds part for the sunlight to beam through, creating a rainbow. Keith gasps in amazement. Lance has been making rainbows to impress Keith since the beginning of time but they never fail to leave Keith breathless. They're just so beautiful. Keith smiles, the stars on his face glimmering as he pecks Lance's cheek.

"They're beautiful. Thank you, Lance," Keith says as he looks at the Earth. It's completely bright, just like Lance is. The night turns to the sun, "I have to go my love."

Lance nods in understanding, as Keith stands up. Before Keith goes, Lance grabs Keith's wrist and spins him around. Lance's warm lips crash onto his cool ones and Keith immediately presses back. They savor the taste of each other before the two realize, they really, need to go.

"Goodbye my star boy," Lance whispers before pecking Keith's lips once more.

Before he knows it, the night sky is all alone again. In the distance he can see his sun, as bright as ever delivering his light to the world. Keith's heart pounds a little harder. He closes his eyes for a second and commands the stars to fall. Immediately shooting stars illuminate the universe and Lance looks up, admiring them. His dark skin is flushed slightly, and the day gets a little brighter from Keith's gesture. Before Keith, a cloud approaches him. It's blue just like Lance and he knows immediately that it's a message from his lover.

_Until dusk my love._

The stars on Keith's cheek shine so bright he wonders how one hasn't turned into a supernova.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art belongs to [Gayson](http://aminoapps.com/p/mhjiqq) and [keiismah](http://aminoapps.com/p/0avqe1)
> 
> Unedited so sorry for all the mistakes!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated! :D


	2. Hold Me Tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith comforts Lance when he's having one of his moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you all for the positive feedback on this, and since so many asked for more, I did! Please enjoy! <3

The sun isn't shining. There are clouds covering the surface, heavy rainfall and thunder terrorizing the land. Lance lets himself wallow in sorrow. Tears flow down his face like rivers. His entire appearance is dimmed, even his hair is cloudy and gloomy, contrasting it's normally blue and pink hues that reflected his happiness. He's not sure for how long he's been crying, he just knows that it's been long enough that somebody is now standing behind him. He can feel their presence, but neither person makes the move to acknowledge each other. Then, he feels arms wrap around from behind him and a sweet kiss is planted on to his ear.

"Why are you crying, my love?" Keith whispers into Lance's ear.

Lance sniffles as he dazedly looks around him. The little light he's given to the Earth is quickly being consumed by the darkness the night brings. He didn't realize it was already dusk. Lance turns to face his lover and kisses him gently before burying his tear-stained face into the black hoodie of Keith's. Keith holds him tightly as the night runs his hand through his sun's hair.

"I'm just a star, Keith," Lance sobs, "There are billions of other stars in space."

"Don't say that. You're unique."

"How can you say that? You're the freaking night sky! There's nobody like you!" Lance tries to push Keith away but Keith already has a strong grip on him. The purple in his eyes glimmers as Lance meets them.

"But you're  _Lance_ , the star, the  _sun_  of the Earth. Do you know how many people down below love you? Every single one," Keith boops Lance's nose. "And, without you, none of them would be alive."

"But--"

"No buts," Keith interrupts, wrapping his arms around Lance and pulling him into a hug. "If there wasn't anything special about you I wouldn't be here would I?"

Lance nods as he rests his head on Keith's shoulder, "You're right."

"Good," Keith smiles as he takes Lance's face in his hands and plants a kiss on the bridge of his nose, "I love you my sunshine." Keith begins to rock Lance and sing sweetly into his ear, "You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey."

Lance's sobbing begins to cease and the clouds begin to part letting the light through. As the sky clears Keith stops singing. Lance looks up from Keith and looks at the beautiful sunset before them.

"Look at what we can do," Keith says, "We're the only ones in the universe who do this together." He intertwines his fingers with Lance's.

Lance smiles, a blush starting to form on his face as he looks at Keith with a fond look. What has he ever done to deserve such an amazing person? How did he, an ordinary star, manage to get the night to fall for him?

Lance takes Keith's hand and kisses it, "You're right, my dark prince."

They hold hands until the night consumes the daylight. Stars bring light to the world below in the sun's absence. They twinkle in the night sky like. Lance turns to Keith and sees the stars on his face shining brightly. Lance takes his lover's cheek and gently pulls Keith in for a kiss. The night sky immediately returns the kiss.

"Good night," Lance says, a smile adorning his face.

"Goodbye," Keith holds Lance in his arms, purple eyes mixing with blue ones, "I'll see you soon."

Lance smiles, "I'll see you."

When Lance finds himself alone again, he looks up the night sky and smiles to himself. All of the stars --his brothers and sisters-- look so tiny from where he stands. He may be just like them but there's one thing that he has that the others don't.

 _Keith's love_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited so sorry for all the mistakes.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated! :D


End file.
